1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and particularly to connectable electronic devices which provide the functionality of both smart phones and tablet devices depending on a user's preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device display size is one of a variety of important features undergoing competition in the mobile device development field. Larger display sizes provide more eye relief and better productivity. However mobile devices are designed to be easily carried and easily placed in pockets or small carry bags. These requirements tend to limit how large a screen should be to maintain the best portability feature.
Tablets have larger displays thereby facilitating greater productivity than the typical mobile phone device. In addition, tablets are less cumbersome than laptops and much easier to power up and use. Tablets are effective for many applications such as watching videos, watching images, playing games or writing a report. But on the other hand, tablets are not a better option than mobile phones when it comes to portability.
While smaller electronic devices are increasingly formed, the opposite is true when it comes to televisions and PC monitors, since larger displays have the aforementioned advantages. For example, multi-screen technology has been developed for televisions and PC monitors. Such technology, however, has not been used for tablets and other mobile devices.
Thus, expandable mobile device solving the aforementioned problems are desired.